En el cuarto de limpieza
by Alice0623
Summary: Rinto y Lenka son Gemelos, ellos no aceptan sus propios sentimientos por el otro, pero esto puede cambiar...- Solo Hubo, Hay y Habra una chica para mi...- One Shot


**Bueno bueno, este es mi segundo fic ^^U estaba haciendo tareas y de repente me inspire xD creo que les hubiese quedado bien a Rin y Len, pero decidí hacerlo con Rinto y Lenka, ya que me no hay muchos de esta pareja… la verdad no me gusto tanto xD pero no creo que este tan mal e.o**

**Disclaimer: Ni Vocaloid, ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

**En el cuarto de Limpieza.**

-Rinto…- Decía una rubia de cabello largo mientras sacudía levemente a su hermano-… despierta, llegaremos tarde-

-Cinco minutos más, Lenka- Respondió éste tomándola de las muñecas y acomodándola como un oso de peluche acucurrandose a ella-

-Rinto- Nos Castigaran si llegamos tarde a los ensayos…-Dijo Lenka tímidamente obteniendo como respuesta un suspiro de cansancio-

-Vale, Vale- Dijo El Rubio levantándose y Metiéndose a la ducha-

* * *

-Tengo mucha hambre- Se quejó la rubia sobándose el estómago que a la vez gruñía-

-Eso es porque a penas Salí de la ducha me tomaste de la mano y saliste corriendo sin siquiera desayunar- respondió indiferente su gemelo-

-Hmm- Bufó Lenka haciendo un puchero- ¿Por qué Siempre eres Tan malo conmigo?

-Exagerada, Sabes que - Fue interrumpido por el ruido de su teléfono celular-

**Lenka POV.**

Rinto estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando sonó su teléfono. Me pregunto porque siempre que suena su teléfono sonríe así, cuando está conmigo solo hace gestos de molestia. ¿Y si le gusta alguien? Basta, Lenka- Pensé sacudiendo mi cabeza, no debería pensar en eso… Pero y si le gusta alguien… ¿Estoy Celosa? Digo, Es normal que los hermanos sean celosos, Pero siento que solo molesto a Rinto de esa forma, además, el no estará siempre conmigo, ahh- suspire.

Rinto me estaba viendo extrañado ¿de verdad me adentre tanto en mis pensamientos?

-¿Te ocurre algo?- me dijo en tono extrañado y preocupado-

-No es nada, Vamos o llegaremos tarde- Sonreí levemente y lo tome de la mano, sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago-

Cuando se preocupa por mí me siento feliz, pero eso es normal ¿no? Aunque sea molesta, es mi hermano y debe preocuparse ¿no?

Soy una tonta

**Rinto POV.**

Estaba a punto de decirle algo a Lenka cuando sonó mi teléfono, era un mensaje de Mikuo, Contándome Como su novia lo hizo enojar y mágicamente ahora él le pide perdón. Esa es un arma mortal de las chicas, es mi mejor amigo pero por eso mismo sé que puede ser un gran tonto. Agradezco que haya sonado mi teléfono, me salvo de decir algo inadecuado que tal vez incomodaría a Lenka.

-Sigamos- Dije y seguí caminando pero me di cuenta de que Lenka estaba absorta en sus pensamientos-

-Suspiró y se percató de que la estaba viendo-

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No es nada, Sigamos Vamos o llegaremos tarde- me dijo sonriendo y tomándome de la mano-

Me sentí Feliz y una leve corriente eléctrica paso por mi cuerpo. Como es posible que en mi vida nunca me haya interesado una chica que no fuera mi hermana, pero hasta hace tiempo solo era como una hermana… lo era ¿Cierto?

* * *

El camino fue silencioso hasta que llegaron a la mansión de vocaloid, casi todos vivían ahí por excepción de algunos que vivían en casas propias, como Rinto y Lenka o Rin y Len que vivían con sus padres.

Al llegar los Gemelos se soltaron de las manos y entraron

-Ohayo- Dijeron al unísono.

-Buenos Días- Dijo una Peliaqua de coleta abrazando a los gemelos hasta casi asfixiarlos-

-Nos Asfixias- Dijo Rinto-

-Solo les Doy mucho amor- Respondió Miku-

-Hola Chicos- Dijo una pelirrosa adicta al Atún-

-Hola Rinto, Hola Lenka- Dijo una rubia muy parecida a los dos mientras les daba un abrazo casi tan asfixiante como el de la peliaqua-

-Rin…Los mataras- Dijo El Gemelo de la rubia regañándola-

-Pero Len- Dijo inflando las mejillas y haciendo un puchero-

-Chicos, ¡Buenas noticias!- Decía una Castaña bajando las escaleras con una botella de Sake- Adivinen-

-Emm… ¿Nuevos Integrantes?- Apostaron algunos- ¡NO! Mucho mejor-

-SOLO DI…- Gritaron Todos los que se encontraban en la sala-

-Hoy todos limpiaran la casa mientras yo voy a hacer compras y a comprar más sake-Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa triunfante-

¡¿QUÉ?!- Dijeron Todos palideciendo-

-Bueno…Adiós- Dijo la castaña ignorando las quejas de todos-

-La matare luego- Dijo Rin con un aura sombría-

-Bueno ¿Que se le puede hacer? – Dijo Lenka con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-Vamos a buscar las cosas para limpiar- Dijo Len suspirando-

-Nee, Rinto ¿Podemos limpiar juntos?- Le dijo Lenka a su hermano.

-Mejor limpia con Miku, Rin o Luka-

-Vale-

* * *

**Lenka POV.**

-Aaaaah! Sé que soy una dama pero el jamás se portara como un caballero, tonto-… Dije mientras me sentaba en el piso y me acurrucaba conmigo misma…

-Cálmate Lenka, Los chicos son asi- Dijo Rin-

-Pero Len si sabe ser un caballero, ¿porque Rinto no es así?- Dije a Rin, Miku y Luka mientras tratan de calmarme pero es que yo me esfuerzo en volver a ser como antes, en volver a ser unidos pero siento que el solo me desprecia.

-Vamos linda, Terminemos de limpiar y luego te prestare la espada de Gakupo para que le cortes la cabeza- Comentó Luka con una sonrisa calmada mientras me daba una escoba-

-Gracias Chicas- Dije con una sonrisa sincera-

* * *

-Al fin terminamos de limpiar -dijo Rin estirándose-

-Pero si tu solo te sentaste en el sofá y nos decías lo sucio que estaba el piso- dijo Miku con aura asesina-

-Si, Como sea…- Respondió la rubia empezando a leer una revista-

-Bueno, Ahora solo falta llevar las cosas al cuarto de limpieza- Dijo Lenka-

-Si- Dijeron todos dándole los útiles de limpieza a Lenka- nos vemos-

-No puedo con esto- Dijo La Rubia casi sin verse por todo lo que llevaba encima-

-Eso es fuerza de voluntad- Dijo Rin dándole un beso en la mejilla y despidiéndose-

-Chicas- Dijo Lenka con ojos llorosos-

* * *

Como pudieron hacerme eso- Se decía a si misma Lenka tratando de equilibrarse para no caerse…-

Intento colocar todo en el cuarto de limpieza, era muy pequeño y al intentar colocar unas cosas en el estante de arriba casi se le cae pero unos brazos la rodearon y sostuvieron los artículos que estaban a punto de caerse- ten más cuidado-Lenka Volteo a ver y no era nada más y nada menos que Rinto.

-Rinto…- _Vaya que ha crecido, se ve mucho más alto que yo… Ahora sí parece un caballero_- dijo para sí misma pero esto no le evito sonrojarse-… Gracias

Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos hasta que un ruido los saco de sus pensamientos- Rinto, Abre la puerta, Estamos muy apretados aquí- dijo Lenka muy cerca del pecho de su hermano- espera Lenka, Joder… La puerta se atranco…

Los Gemelos estuvieron pidiendo ayuda por unos minutos hasta que Rinto dijo- no llegaran por ahora, acabo de recordar que todos fueron a almorzar afuera

-Me duelen las piernas- Dijo Lenka-

-Vamos Lenka, Aguant...- El chico quedo en silencio al ver el rostro de su hermana a punto de llorar… Como le dolía verla así-

-Espera- Dijo el Rubio sentándose en el piso- Siéntate en mis piernas-

-Lenka miro dudosa un momento y luego se sentó- _en que estás pensando, Tonto_- Se reprendió Rinto en sus pensamientos-

Y así pasaron unos minutos... Rinto con Lenka sobre sus piernas y Lenka sintiendo los latidos del corazón de su hermano. Ambos podían escuchar sus latidos y sentir su respiración. Mientras más tiempo pasaba más se le hacía difícil a Rinto disimular su tensión… Solo podía pensar en tener tan cerca a la persona más importante para él…Era tan bella, parecía una muñeca que podría romperse con el contacto más mínimo, Facciones tan finas que aunque no podían distinguirse penumbra de la habitación parecían moldeadas por un angel, sus labios rosados, sus ojos azules tan profundos que cualquiera se perdería en ellos, su piel nívea y su cabello tan sedoso… ella era tan perfecta. Pero, no podía hacer nada ya que esa persona era su amada hermanita, A la que debía proteger aunque en ese momento pensaba que el único peligro ahí era él. Después de todo si le hacía algo a Lenka jamás se lo perdonaría. Y aunque él no lo notara, su hermana estaba detallándolo tanto como el a ella.

-Rinto- Dijo Lenka en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha-

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Rinto tratando de disimular que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su hermana-

-¿Te gusta alguien?- Pregunto Lenka luego de dudarlo unos segundos-

-¿Porque preguntas eso y tan de repente?- Dijo el rubio tratando de disimular la tristeza de sus ojos-

-Es porque, eso sería lo más normal ¿no?- Dijo con un tono de tristeza- Eres un adolescente, lo más normal es que tarde o temprano consigas novia ¿no? Y dejes de interesarte en los juegos de caballeros y princesas conmigo

-Lenka… Mírame

-¿Hmm?

-Aun no lo notas ¿verdad?- dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa-

-¿Notar que?- Respondió la rubia algo confundida-

-Solo hubo, hay y habrá una chica para mí- suspiró- y es porque te amo...-

-¡Chicos! ¿Que Ocurre aquí?- dijo Meiko abriendo la puerta-

-Nada, No ocurre nada- negaron los gemelos con los rostros totalmente rojos-

-Bueno, si no ocurre nada, vayamos a beber sake- dice la castaña sacando una botella de sake de un lugar desconocido-

-Sabes que no bebemos- dice Rinto caminando detrás de la castaña cuando alguien lo jalo del brazo-

-Yo También te amo, Rinto- dijo Lenka para acto seguido darle un tierno beso sin que la castaña se diese cuenta-

-Yo quiero Sake, Meiko- dijo Lenka en forma de broma-

-Ni se te ocurra darle sake a mi hermanita- Dijo Rinto en tono sobreprotector-

-Nunca te dejare, siempre estaré ahí para ti y te protegeré, porque soy tu caballero-… Dijo Rinto tomando del brazo a Lenka y susurrándole en el oído.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ si no xD ps que mal, dejen criticas constructivas n.n bye~**


End file.
